Tron: Exodus
by DaMan30026
Summary: A follow up story to Tron: Legacy. It follows the steps of Tracer, a program created by Sam Flynn after the death of Sam's father and Clu. As well as the actions of Amy Flynn, daughter of Sam and Quorra.
1. Purpose

1 - Purpose

"You are the second TRON," he said to me with a serious tone.

"I am the second TRON," I repeated. "What is my purpose?"

"You are to do what is necessary to keep freedom."

"Why?"

"Because it is right and a rite."

"Define rite."

"What is deserved based on what is considered right."

"Where do I begin?"

"Here," he said.

I looked around and found myself on a flat plateau completely isolated from everything. To my direct right was a woman. My mind told me her name was Quorra. She wasn't facing me. She was making small glowing squares. I turned back to face Sam Flynn. Behind him was a glowing city. Above the city was a bright light.

"Guard that city," He said.

"Designation: 'GRID'," I said.

"Yes."

"Will you return?"

"No."

"Sad."

"Our child may," Quorra said. "If she wills it."

"Child?"

"Amy," Sam said. "Our daughter."

"Amy Flynn."

"Yes."

He got up and began to walk away. Quorra had finished making the squares and they turned around to face me.

"You can create," Flynn said. "Programs and Structures…"

"Am I the first that can do so?"

"Yes and no. You are the first to be able to create programs."

"Thank you."

"Oh here's something you may need," He said and tossed me a disc. "Place that on your back slot."

I did and said, "For my struggles and memories."

He answered with a smile. He put his arm across Quorra's shoulders, and they began to walk away. They boarded their aircraft, but before they left I had one more question.

"Flynn," I called. "What is my name?"  
"TRON," he said puzzled.

"TRON is TRON's name," I said. "I would not like someone taking my name."

"Then you decide your name," Flynn said.

"Tracer."

"Tracer it is," Flynn said.

The hatch to the cockpit closed, and they lifted off the ground. As they turned the lights spread across the wings, and they sped away. I looked out to the grid. I thought it would be best to survey the area. I touched the ground and visualized a light cycle. I started thinking of its basic structure and slowly detailed the designs. I pressed down to my palm and the cycle pixilated in front of me. I climbed inside and reached to grab the handles. I looked down at the blue on my outfit and cycle, and I didn't feel like it fit me. I blinked, and every light I controlled turned green.

I sped away from my miniature grid towards the city. I located a lane of completely flat ground and made a hidden tunnel through the cliffs to it. I saw the grid highway entrance and sped towards it. I nodded to the highway patrol guard as I sped past him. There weren't any speed limits, but all programs knew how fast to drive. I drove past a few sectors before spotting several programs running from guard. I stopped to observe them, and the guard program sliced off the program closest to him with his identity disk. The program derezzed. I walked towards the guard when he turned to face me.

"Need any help?" I asked. "Why are these programs fleeing?"

His arm twisted and his disk came flying towards me. I rolled forward and felt it rush over my head. I pulled my disk before I stood back up. I turned just in time to deflect the returning disk. I twisted my wrist and sent mine flying to collide with his chest just after he caught his. It caught him right in the diaphragm. He derezzed, and I turned to find a squad of guard patrols sprinting towards me. I caught my identity disk and put my hands above my head.

"He attacked me," I said.

"It's an uprising," the squad commander said. "We need anyone with the digital balls to help."

"Count me in."

"Attack only those we say." he said with a serious look.

I ran alongside them and picked up the identity disk of program I just killed. I hit the reset button and. my face head showed up on the identity function. I collapsed my two disks into one and continued running. We blasted through three groups of rebel guards, and when it was over, they credited me with killing half of them. I wasn't counting… sort of…

So how was the first chapter? I realize a lot of you were expecting the event to be finished soon, but I have lost complete interest in it. If anyone wants to pick it up, they're welcome to. If someone does, let me know so I can post a new chapter for it explaining they have taken over the story. I'm hoping with this new story to do my best work of writing yet. Wish me luck…

Also, I wasn't sure how to spell Quorra correctly at first. I looked it up and tried to change it later. If I missed one, please cut me some slack. It will be correct in the future.


	2. Home

2 – Home

I arrived back at my grid and parked my light cycle off the grid. I stepped onto the first blue square and snapped my fingers. All of the smaller grid sank deep into the cliff. The surface the grid passed over dissipated, and when I stopped it, I faced a 10 foot deep foundation. I made two floors. The lower floor was split into two bedrooms. The first was mine, and the second was to be Amy's. The upper floor was my observatory. The upper floor would also contain things like a dining table and kitchen.

I walked down the staircase to the empty bedrooms. The ceiling was seven feet off the ground, so the floor of the second level was able to have a natural balcony of rock. I decorated my room shades of green, and I made Amy's room a blank color that would fill according to what color she came through as. I stood back to examine my work and smiled.

I needed to do two more things before I slept. I knelt down and thought of designs of a light jet. I needed speed and maneuverability over power because I'd likely be outnumbered every time I got into a struggle. I pressed my palm down and it digitized in front of me.

Message from the author:  
Sorry for the short chapter… and by short I mean fucking short… This chapter is three paragraphs, but of course you know this. I didn't really know how I could lengthen this much more. And moving on to the next chapter (FORESHADOW IN-THE FUCK-BOUND) adds too much time to add a full chapter onto the end of these three short paragraphs. If you want a better idea of what this looks like go see Tron: Legacy. The designs I thought of are based off of Kevin Flynn and Quorra's apartment-place-thing. You know what I'm talking about if you see the movie.


	3. Mayhem

How did you all like the prologue to this story? Please leave some comments… Also, there are certain scenes of adult pleasure approaching, and I wanted your opinions on how far is too far. Please send me a review on which you think is appropriate…

1 - they went to sleep together

2 - they went and had sex

3 - their clothes came off, and they embraced each other as they went to sleep

4 - their clothes came off, and he pressed inside her…

5 - their clothes… inside her… she moaned… he grunted…

6 - their clothes… inside her… moaning and grunting... only in more detail

7 - just a lot of fucking detail… dot dot dot…

Hatman227 was kind enough to already give me his opinion. Number 5 seemed appropriate to him and he's totally unbiased as to what happens. I appreciate anyone giving me feedback on my story so far as well as giving me their opinion on the adult scenes. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the first major part of the story…

**Chapter 3 - Mayhem**

As I gazed out towards the Grid something caught my eye. Something was happening. Something bad was happening. The cycles of waiting for Amy had passed, and it was only a matter of time. Was this my chance to prove myself to my creators and to myself? I believe it is that time. The air grew cold as the world seemed to pause around me. A deep breath before the plunge into something that could take thousands of cycles of time. Everything paused. Everything took a moment to say, "Here we go." I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Remember this, Tracer," I said to myself. "This is what you've been waiting for. This is what you've been dreading for. This is what you've dreamed for. Don't fuck it up."

I froze as I looked back out to the city. A building turned completely red. The Grid color was and always should be blue. It is a neutral color. This isn't good. Someone was making a sign. I gazed up to notice a new color. A yellow-white sort of light with a line through it. It looked to touch the surface on the other side of the Grid. This was it. Amy was here. I walked over and climbed into my light jet. Put the throttle all the way forward and noticed lights flying directly towards me.

"Sir," a guard's voice said over the radio. "I'm going to have to ask you to turn around. It's too dangerous for you here."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"It's a revolt," he responded. "But the program behind it is smarter than most. He is leading flawlessly."

"I need to get to Flynn's Arcade," I said. "And you know my job."

"Yes, sir, I do."  
"Then follow me," I said. "I could use back up."

"I'm afraid that's not what we were told to do upon your refusal."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, sir."

The radio went blank as they swung behind me. They generated their ribbon of light and began firing. I flipped a switch and a green streak appeared behind me with a _thrung_. I spun and dove. I heard the wind rushing fast against my jet. They were right on my trail. I flew directly to Flynn's. I needed to get there. Maker knows how many people were already on their way to stop Amy. I hit the boost and swung around the side of a building. I came up behind them and one of them broke right. I stayed on the one going straight. I pulled the trigger and his jet sliced in half. He derezzed.

I looked over to my left and time seemed to slow down. A bright yellow-orange sign faced me. "FLYNN'S" it read. A bright light saying, you're there hit the damn brakes. I hit the air breaks and started to turn. I air drifted around and my jet was facing sideways towards the arcade. I looked to the left to see a series of blue lights headed straight towards me. I rolled the jet and jumped.

Wind brushed my face and I spread my arms out. I tried to bring up the most air resistance I could. It wouldn't be enough. I turned my body and made a slight curve. My back facing the direction I was going. My feet hit. There was a massive pain. My calves hit. There was a jolt of pain worse than before. My thighs hit. My body went rigid with pain. I rolled onto my back and hit my head hard. Then all went completely colorless.

I looked up to see a woman dressed in white clothes. She looked at me with an identity disc in one hand and a ring in the other. She walked towards me.

"You will need both of these," she said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're not dead," she said. "You're in your subconscious."

"What?"

"I'm hear to let you know the gravity of your situation. It is something you already know but won't let yourself see. You will need strength and love to win this, for the battle wages on two fronts. The woman who needs you now is near. Go to her. Get her to safety. Wake up."

"I don't understand."

"You can't right now. Remember, war and love. You need to love. You have the war part down already. Now take my advice and wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up!" she shouted at me.

Everything went blank again…

**-Side Notes-**

This chapter was meant to be fast paced, but I didn't mean to make it so damn short. I'm sorry if this bugs you, but I feel this is a decent length. The next chapter is called Amy. I already have the notes for it typed up on my iPhone so all I need to do is buckle down and write it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and wish me the luck of writing.


	4. Amy

Thanks to everyone that has helped me decide how far is too far. I think I'm going to revolve between 3, 4, and 5 on the scale in Chapter 3: Mayhem. FYI: I've got everything set up on my iPhone to give myself a basic idea of where this story is going to go. I'm going to list it in three basic parts. One part is already done. That is the prologue (Chapters 1 and 2). The second part is the next 10 or so chapters. The final part is another 10 or 15 chapters. The contents of the final section are meant to be a surprise. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Real quick: I'm watching Spiderman at 2:35 in the morning which is way past the point when my mind takes a massive dive into the gutter. It's now the part when Mary Jane is getting "sexually assaulted" and Spiderman comes to save her. It's raining. She's a woman, wearing a tank top and a really thin bra. Which leads to a question... Anyone notice how perky Kirstin Dunst's nipples are? Or am I the only man on the face of the earth that looks at a redhead's breasts? Or am I just a pervert? The world may never know… If you don't know the scene I'm talking about go look it up online. It's on probably on YouTube under "Perkiest Nips in History".

**Chapter 4 - Amy**

Everything was hazy. I was just talking to my subconscious about love and war. I don't even know who the hell would fall in love with a program. Well besides other programs, and Flynn fell in love with Quorra and vise versa. It still doesn't seem like it will happen to me. Who would fall in love with a war-hungry mongrel like me.

I opened my eyes to the silhouette of a woman. Everything was out of focus. I must have hit the ground hard. My head began to ache. A sharp unyielding pain began all around my brain. I closed my eyes and groaned with the pain throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes to find the woman walking towards me. She slowly came into focus.

"Oh my God," she said. "Can you hear me?"

"You're not wearing grid clothes," I said. "Amy Flynn?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We need to get out of here," I said and tried to get up. "You're not safe."

"Slow down," she said. "You fell a long distance."

"We need to go," I said. "Now!"

I mustered strength to get onto my feet, but Amy had to support me. I scraped my foot slowly across the ground and we dropped . I covered the hole I had just made.

"We need to get to my home," I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"The miniature grid your parents made me," I said. "Just trust me."

"You're Tracer," she said. "My parents told me I could trust you."

"I had a feeling they would," I said.

"Let me remove your damage code," Amy said. "My dad taught me how."

Amy walked behind me and pressed on my identity disc. I couldn't see what she did, but after a few seconds my headache was gone, and I felt stronger.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she replied.

"I'm going to get us out of the city," I said.

I knelt on the ground and thought through my movements from the time I flew to where we were now. I pressed my palm down and a tunnel just wide enough for a light runner appeared. I pressed my palm again, and a light runner formed around us. We were each lowered back into a car seat, and I pressed the throttle forward.

The ride was silent, but we were each sizing each other up. She was attractive. Not just attractive, she was beautiful. It wasn't distracting though. She had jet black hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of jeans and a white tank top underneath a black North Face jacket. She should be 23 if my calculations were correct. There wasn't a ring on her finger. We arrived at my home and climbed up a separate stairway. We came up just outside of her room.

"It's probably best if you changed into something less conspicuous," I said.

"Is there a set of clothes I can change into?" she asked.

"In your room there is a button by the nightstand that you can press. It will generate clothes around you, but you have to be completely exposed."

"All right," she said and walked into her room.

"I'm going to go and prepare food," I said. "It will be ready in a half an hour."  
"Thank you, Tracer."

"It's my job."

**SWITCH POV Amy:**

This was all wrong I was thankful of my father for creating Tracer, but the grid was supposed to be safe for the rest of eternity. I guess fate has a strange way of rearing its ugly head to the same family over and over. If that was the case, they had a long road ahead of them. I sighed and walked over to the nightstand. I spotted the button Tracer must have been talking about. I walked back across the room and took off my coat. Static shocked me about six times as I took the damn thing off. The bad thing about North Face jackets is the static as you put it on or take it off.

I hung it on a coat-hangar and closed the door to my room. I paused and heard footsteps. It must just be Tracer moving around the kitchen above me. I pulled off my tank top and jeans and put them on the same coat-hangar as my North Face. I kicked off my sneakers underneath the coat-hangar. I stood there in my underwear and walked over to the nightstand. I pressed it and an error-sounding beep occurred.

"This is just weird," I said to myself.

I undid the back clasp of my bra and let it slide to the bed. I slid off my panties and quickly walked over to the button. I pressed it and a suit began to digitize around me. It was skin tight, and I felt a little too exposed in certain areas considering it was a computer meant to recognize **exact** creases. A mirror popped up giving me a better look at basically a gray version of my body. My breasts were outlined with creases in the digital cloth, my belly button even had a depression on it, and there was a small uncomfortable crease between my legs. I turned around to find that sure enough, I had a massive set of creases around my ass

"Not happening," I said as another problem occurred. The room was like the rest of the grid, cold. As clearly spotted mounds began to rise I walked over to the button to take off the clothes and just use my regular street outfit. "Definitely not happening."

A panel slid out of the wall next to the mirror, and I walked over to it. There was a glowing spectrum of colors along a bar and a set of different plate-like-plastic-looking pieces. They each corresponded with a diagram on the panel surface matching a woman. I pulled off chest piece and sized it up in comparison to my body. It ran from my diaphragm to about my neck.

"Better," I said and pressed it on.

It stuck and more of it developed around me. Eventually I had a ma some sort of a semblance of a short tank top. I put a few other items on and eventually I had sort of a glove that was on two fingers and on both hands, and a half mini skirt that wrapped around one side. It also has some sort of leg platings on it that ended just early enough so that the part of my ass that wasn't covered by the skirt was wide open for view.

"Enough to look at without being able to call me a slut," I said to myself. "At least this is considered normal on the grid."

It seemed colorless, unlike everything everybody else on the grid wore. I walked back over to the panel and looked at the colors. I touched my favorite one, purple, and a set of lights glowed purple across every part of clothing I wore. I nodded and looked above me.

I heard more footsteps upstairs. Too many for just Tracer. I opened the door to my room slowly, but a sound behind me stopped me. I turned around to see a small floating disc headed towards me. I caught it and thought to myself, _I know what to do with this_. It seemed to sense what I was thinking. I gripped it tighter in one hand, and the outer edge glowed purple and began to spin.

I quietly walked out the door and cocked my arm back ready to throw. The world seemed to slow down in anticipation. Each step I took sounded like a drum solo at a rock concert, but I knew that was just my imagination. I took each step slowly. I saw a few crying programs. Mostly women. I turned off the disc and placed it on my back.

They each spotted me separately but each had the same response. I watched as they all grouped around me, hugging me and bombarding me with pleases and thanks. One woman seemed to realize what she was doing and told me to walk into a off to the side which wasn't there when I first arrived. I told them all I needed to go in there. They let go.

I opened the door to find Tracer with his face in his hands at the head of a massive table in the center of the room. Five or six men were all focused on Tracer's reactions to what one man was explaining. They each noticed me except Tracer and the man at the front.

"… we need to act before more are lost," the man said.

"Blaize," Tracer said. "Believe me, I know. We need to take our time and figure things out."

"Tracer!" Blaize yelled. "This isn't the time to think! We need to act now! While they don't know how many of us there are!"

"Blaize," Tracer said calmly. "We screw this up and all is lost."

"1000 programs have already been derezoluted! 1000 more will die if we do not stop them immediately!"

"WE HAVE TO LET THEM!" Tracer shouted, finally silencing Blaize. His voice seemed to gain the effect of when there is too much bass in a speaker and it overloads. "If we act too rashly, if we move too quickly, all will be lost. Not just 2000. That is what we have to choose. The fate of the grid or the fate of 1000 programs. We need to get Amy Flynn out of here before the portal closes. That is our first move."

"Forget it," I piped up. "I'm staying."

**Side Notes:** How am I doing so far? I haven't received much feedback on this story, but that's ok. I hope you guys continue enjoying my story, and I hope that I can fulfill everything that I have planned for this story. Also, thinking of changing the name to Tron: Deliverance. What do you guys think?


	5. Risks

How did you all like the introduction of our two new main characters, Amy and Blaize. Hopefully I can keep the right amount of cliff hangars this time instead of the four that would occur every chapter in _The Event_. Also, this chapter starts off back to the point of view of Tracer.

**Chapter 5 - Risks**

I looked up to find Amy standing there with her arms crossed. One leg was straight with the other out to the side. Her new outfit glowed a radiant purple across the details. Her words continued running through my head as the silence continued.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I can send my father a text message that I'm staying for now," she said. "When we fix this, I'll send him another one to come and get me."

"It's too big of a risk," I said. "Time may not be a factor, but it's my job to keep you safe."

"It's my job to help," she snapped back.

"Can I speak to you privately?" I asked and got up.

She turned and started walking out of the room. A program held the door open for she and I as we left. The women in the hallway fell silent as we left the room. We walked downstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind us and sealed the creases so that no one could hear.

"We may not be able to win this," I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We don't have the numbers," I said.

"We can create programs," she said. "We can just make them be super-soldiers."

"Programs are beings, too," I said. "I don't want them to be created just to fight because then what happens when we're done fighting."

"Fine," she said. "So we don't make programs. We can still work as an organized team."

"There are too many risks," I said. "I can't let you…"

"I'm the one taking the risks," she said.

"No," I said. "You're not the only one taking the risks. You know what would happen if a identity disk was headed straight for your chest?"

"What?" she asked sarcastically.

"Eight programs would try to push you out of the way and sacrifice themselves," I said. "You're risking everyone."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I would," I said. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I spoke up. "You're leaving."

"Train me," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Train me to fight for myself," she said. "Train everyone here to fight for themselves."

"That still wouldn't change the fact that most of us would take a disc for you," I said.

"But this way, no one will have to," she said.

"Fine," I said.

"Really?"

"You're obviously not going to leave, and I can't force you. Fine."

I walked over and replaced the door back into the wall. I opened it and she walked through. The male programming in me caused me to check her out whether I wanted to or not. I looked down her slightly curved back and down to her ass. One full cheek wasn't covered by anything but the skin-tight digital outfit. "You look great by the way," I said. As the words came out I took a moment to almost yell at them saying, _NOOO COME BACK!_. But there was no stopping it now.

"Unethical," she said, turning around. "But thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

I sighed and we walked up the stairs. Again with the programming, I couldn't help but stare at what was level with my face. Thank the maker for the control of certain bodily functions. Why the hell was this all happening now? I looked away for a second thinking about how fate has a nasty way of bringing people together. I could handle fighting a squad of security programs by myself, but I wasn't programmed to handle interaction with an attractive and smart woman. _Fucking theoretical hormones,_ I thought to myself. We walked up the stairs to find Blaize waiting for us.

"Yeah," Blaize said. "Hand in the money now, boys. I told you she'd convince him."

"Bastard," Amy and I said in unison.

_Really fucking weird,_ I thought. _A little much at one time. Why can't it just slowly progress._

.

.

.

.

Because we're getting together… umm… with good health in a few chapters…

.

Don't tell them that!

.

John already mentioned it like eight times.

.

Don't drag me into this. I'm just enjoying writing after-chapter dialogue.

.

Pussy.

.

I created you.

.

Debatable.

.

You're the one that can't stand up to a woman.

.

I still think you're a pussy.

.

I have a pussy and trust me, neither of you rank that high.

.

I can change that…

.

0.o


	6. The Enemy

Short chapter inbound. I figured it was time to show who everyone is fighting as well as who is fighting for the good guys. Also, I'm sitting in Algebra 2 right now after just taking a quiz. Can anyone explain to me how when you pull a variable out of a radical it has to be in the absolute value? And then please also explain how that absolute value can be a negative? I got into a discussion with my teacher that resulted in me convincing him that a 200 year old theory was wrong, but because the textbook said that was right (not to mention the exam) we couldn't do anything about it. For those of you that need a legit example of what I'm talking about, here you go:

|a| = +a or -a but |-6| = 6

What the fuck. No matter how it comes out it will be a positive number. Anyways, here's the story.

**Chapter 6 - The Enemy**

"Just sent it," Amy said closing a terminal.

"Flynn will be proud of you," I said. "But I still don't approve of your decision."

"Too bad," Amy said. "It's not going to cha-"

"I also appreciate your feelings to stay," I said.

"Thanks," she said, with a confused look on her face.

"How should we train them?" I asked.

"You're the leader here," she said. "Not me."

"You have just as much a clue what to do as I do."

"What about a training arena with skirmishes?"

"Disk wars and light cycles battles?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, light cycle battles would attract too much energy," I said. "Disk wars are fine though."

"What if we get into road trouble?"

"Disk wars will give us the reflexes we need."

"You create the facility," she said. "I'll write the programs."

"Ok."

Amy got up from her desk and walked over to the door. I opened it for her and she stepped out. We walked up the stairs, and I sighed, looking at the twenty or so programs that had just lost everything they had known. I got on one knee and closed my eyes. It was time to give them some place to stay. I pressed my palm down and a separate hallway branched through the rocks and turned left at the end of the cliff. I then proceeded to take steps down the hallway, stopping every few feet to generate a room. Each room had a number with it. 25 rooms in total. At the end of the hallway I generated a mess hall. A massive cafeteria generated with a full kitchen.

I walked back down the hallway to find Amy staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she responded.

"Ok then," I said and walked past her to the crowd. "There should be enough rooms for everyone. If you're single please grab one of the rooms further down the hall. Anyone that can cook please sign up for mess hall duty."

Everyone moved as I stopped talking. There wasn't a single argument or suggestion. "Told you," Amy said." You are the leader." I shrugged and looked as everyone slowly grabbed a room. I turned to face Blaize standing there with his arm around a female program.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

"Thanks, Tracer," he said. "I take it you two have already generated an idea for training."

"Yeah," Amy said. "It should be up within the hour."

"Good," Blaize said. "Again, thank you."

He and the female program walked away and entered one of the rooms in the first hallway. I looked at Amy and she gave me a curious look.

"What's his deal?" she asked. "I thought he hated you."

"He doesn't hate anyone," I said. "He's a loyalty program. His job was to make sure this didn't happen, and now he feels that he failed."

"He did," Amy said.  
"He's just one program," I said. "You can't leave one program to deal with 200 at a time."

"True," Amy said.

"Let's go get that arena up and running."

-Back on the Grid-

Quark looked up from his podium to look at his army. They stood in formation waiting for his speech. He planned it to be short. He couldn't explain why the portal was open without ruining all of his plans. He stepped away from the podium and the mic on it followed.

"Programs of the grid!" he announced. "The time for waiting for us to strike has gone. You all have served me well. Those free programs were a liability to everyone on the grid. I ask you now to stand firm. We will destroy the remaining programs. Go out now and comb the grid. When they enter our lands, we will destroy them. Those traitors now hide in the cliffs which we cannot reach. But soon they will attack. So stand firm and wait. For we will be victorious. And we will rule this world as well as the earth! WE WILL RULE EVERYTHING!"

All of the programs erupted in a frenzy of applause and cheers. A nearby program shook his head. _That was such a shitty speech_, he thought to himself. He clapped to avoid showing his disagreement. He did not need a quarrel with the new leader of the grid.

.

.

.

.

**Blaize: **Thanks for finally explaining to them that I'm not an ass

.

**John: **No problem Blaize.

.

**Tracer: **Again with the after-chapter dialogue?

.

**John: **What's wrong with it?

.

**Amy**: He thinks that you spoil everything that is going to happen in the story.

.

**John:** You and Amy hooking up is not that big of a surprise.

.

**Tracer: **But what about the other relationships? Like Blaize and (muffled noises)

.

**John: **Way to go…

.

**Tracer: **You made me say it!

.

**John: **Debatable.

.

**Tracer: **Fuck off.

.

**Blaize**: You both are pussies.

.

**Amy**: We've been through this.

.

0.o (x3)


	7. It's All in the Wrist

Hey readers! Welcome to the chapter with the most appropriate name ever "It's All in the Wrist". Sound emo especially when you consider that I'm listening to coldplay. But it's actually the phrase that Kevin Flynn (Sam's dad) would say anytime he won a game in his arcade. Anyways…. I'm currently staring at the vending machine at my school getting pissed over the fact that I don't have $1.25 to buy a Diet Coke. FUCK YOU INFLATION!

Wow mid writing… accidently put Ash in instead of Amy… I need to move on from three letter names that start with "A".

**Chapter 7 - It's All in the Wrist**

The arena was a set of glass rooms with benches between them. There was a digital liquid at the entrance of each for the participants to put on their discs to keep from killing each other. Amy looked at me from across the facility. I put my hand on the wall and a microphone popped out.

"Anyone who wants to begin training immediately please report to the arena," I said, my voice echoed all around me. "It's down the stairs by my room as well as Amy's."

The door opened a few minutes later to allow six people. There were eight of us, including Amy and I. I walked up to the group and cleared my throat.

"Please pair up and grab a battleground," I said. "They each change the terrain at random to simulate a mobile battle. If you are really struggling let me know, and I'll turn off the randomization for you. The gravity also shifts. If you dip your identity discs in the digital liquid at the entrance of each battleground, it will coat it in a non-harmful plasma that protects people from getting killed. It will stay on there until you turn off the blade."

They all paired up and headed to the arena. One program paired up with Amy which surprised me. I turned to face the only program left, Blaize.

"Bring it," he said.

I laughed and we headed to BG4. Amy was in the one to my left fighting the same woman that was with Blaize earlier. Program and User dipped their discs into the liquid. I turned my disc on and it glowed green. I hit the wall behind me as we stepped in and everyone's helmets came on. I looked around.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, there wasn't a replying no. "Okay. Ready. Set. Go!"

My single disk was immediately sent speeding towards Blaize's chest. He rolled out of the way just in time and sent his flying back at me. I jumped and used it to gain an extra step. There was a beeping noise as I caught my disc in time to be thrown into the ceiling by gravity change. Another beep sounded, but it was higher, landscape change. A few barriers rose from the ceiling to provide slight obstacles. Blaize caught his disc and threw it at me. I jumped to my right and threw mine through a set of obstacles and rolled. I looked up to my disc catch him in the back. It dropped behind him. He picked it up and chucked it to me.

"Dude that thing still hurt like a bitch," Blaize said.

"I said it wouldn't kill you," I laughed. "Anyways… Tracer 1, Blaize 0."

"So we're doing this again tomorrow?" he asked.

"No we play first to five wins," I said.

"Oh boy," he said.

**Switch POV Amy:**

I looked at the woman to my right and she smiled.

"I'm Lysa," she said.

"I'm Amy," I said, uncomfortably.

"Duh," she said. "You know how to work these things right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Or at least in theory. I grew up with stories of disc battles and the story of how my parents met in the grid."

"I remember Quorra," she said. "She was always nice."

"You know my mom," I said.

"Everybody knows your parents," Lysa said. "How do you think we found our way to Tracer?"

"I always thought he knew all of you," I said.

"No we had only heard rumors of him as well as seen him around doing crime fighting," she said.

"I have so many questions," I said and gestured back to the mess hall.

"We need to train," she said and motioned to the arena.

I pulled out my disc, and she did the same. We both dipped our discs into the liquid and stepped into the arena. I walked to the other end of the arena and turned to face Lysa. The smile slowly developed into a grin. I looked over at Tracer.

"Everyone ready?" he asked out loud.

"it's all in the wrist," I said to myself quietly.

"Ready. Set. Go!" he shouted.

I snapped my wrist and sent the disc flying at Lysa. She jumped and stepped onto the disc, and it redirected into the floor. She swung her arm and the disc went off the walls a few times before catching me in the arm.

"Again," I said as I threw her disc back to her.

**Switch POV Tracer:**

Amy got beat. She only won one game out of the five and that was due to pure luck. I caught Amy as she came out of the arena. She was sweating and she was going to have a few bruises from the disc.

"That went well," she said sarcastically.

"I think I can help you," I said. "Follow me."

We walked to the end of the hall and entered the last arena, BG8. I kept my disc on my back and walked to the end. She dipped her disc and looked curiously at me.

"Go for the unexpected spot," I said. "I won't use a disc, so all you have to worry about is hitting me."

"Okay," she said.

"When you're ready," I said.

Her disc came flying at me at an angle, and I sidestepped to avoid it. It came flying back by my ear.

"I beat Blaize every time going for his back and his sides," I said. "It's harder to track those shots."

The next disk came flying at an angle, and I jumped. I laid horizontally in the air and dropped onto my hands and knees.

"Close," I said.

The next one was a frenzy and it caught me in the small of my shoulder.

"Good," I said. "Don't be afraid to move around."

The next group of attacks were mainly frantic attempts at hitting me. I rolled and next thing I knew she was above me. I rolled out of the way and dodged a fury of hand to hand like combat strikes.

"Good," I said.

I dodged a shot only to have her arm catch me in the neck. I looked up to find myself on the ground with her standing over me with the disc at my throat.

"Try that next time," I said.

She moved the disc away but didn't get off. We stood there for a second before she leaned down to kiss me. There was a new kind of warmth in her lips that I had never known. I kissed back, and she pulled away. I sat up as she got off me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," I said.

"Isn't this messed up," she said. "It's how your parents met."

"I need time to think," she said.

.

.

.

**Tracer: **Harsh…

.

**Amy:** What? Not my fault you don't get any yet!

.

**John:** Not my fault it's not going to happen yet.

.

**Blaize: **Pussies…

.

**All:** GODDAMNIT!


	8. No Trees in a Computer

Write something here later… or forget about it. Sorry if I did. But you have got to admit, this is kind of funny… (insert snicker here). BTW: I think it's named appropriately.

For the EP acronym - just think (ED - D + Program)… I can't even say it…

**Chapter 8 - No Trees in a Computer**

I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. What the hell was going to happen? Did I just ruin any relationship that I could ever have with her? There was a bang as Blaize burst into my room with a shocked look on his face. He slammed the door shut.

"Oh shit," I said.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he shouted. I secretly thanked god for soundproof walls.

"What!" I asked. "She kissed me!"

"Who kissed you?"

"Wait what were you talking about?"

"What were you talking about!"

"I asked first," I said.

"What I was going to say doesn't matter," he said. "Who kissed you?"

"Amy," I said calmly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah I know."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yes."

"Was it in the moment, or…"

"Well," I paused. "Kind of both…"

"Both?"

"Because of the moment, I started to like her…" I said.

Blaize stood there for a second before saying, "Tracer and Amy sitting in a digitalized cliff… k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Fuck off," I said.

"It's friendly crap," he said. "So what happened afterwards?"

"She started saying she was sorry and walked away," I said.

"She likes you."

"She looked hurt and called a relationship with me weird."

"She likes you regardless," he said. "Give it some time."

As the words finished there was a knock on the door. Blaize walked over to the door and opened it. Amy stood there with her eyes slightly red. Blaize sighed and walked out.

"Come in," I said.

"Look, Tracer," she said. "I like you, but we can't do this."

"I don't understand why," I said.

"Because," she said. "You're meant to stay in this world."

"Quorra, your father, and your grandfather were meant to do things," I said. "But the thing is they decided that they could choose their own destiny."

"You're a program," she finally said.

"I had a feeling that was it."

"I just don't think it would go over well with the real world if…"

"We could keep it secret," I said and stepped towards her.

"I couldn't do that," she said.

"You're family would know," I said.

"It would be too stressful," she said.

I took another step, "I don't think it would be permanent."  
"What do you mean," she said and took a half step forward.

"Eventually," I said looking at the three step gap between us. "Programs will get out, and people will realize that we're people, too."

"I still don't know if it's worth it," she said and looked down.

"It's worth a shot," I said and stepped forward.

There was a long pause, and she seemed to really way the pros and cons of loving me. I thought about what she might say. It was up to her now. Any argument I made would be pointless if she said no. I looked at her in detail. The purple lines that ran down her body. She looked up.

"It is," she said and leaned forward to kiss me.

I kissed her back, and we wrapped our arms around each other. Her hands went up over my shoulders and connected around my neck. One of my hands was in between her shoulders, and the other began caressing from the middle of her spine down to the top of her ass. She hit the button above my identity disc and my armor began to collapse into one piece still hanging onto my back around my spine. I shrugged my shoulders and it fell to the floor. I hit the button on the back of hers, and her pack stuck to her back. She shrugged and pressed against me at the same time.

I wrapped my hands around her upper thighs and picked her up. I walked us over to the bed and we laid down. I let my EP run its course, my suit adjusted. I pressed against her, though not entering, and we slowly worked ourselves to sleep.

.

.

.

**John:** Well… as you can guess, Amy and Tracer aren't in the mood to talk.

.

**Lysa:** Can you blame them?

.

**Blaize:** No one is.

.

**John: **Blaize, I know what you're going to say because eventually I'm going to make you say it… don't.

.

**Blaize:** I'm not going to say it.

.

**John: **I mean it, Blaize.

.

**Blaize:** John, I'm not going to say-

.

**Lysa: **PUSSIES!

.

**Tracer/Amy: **SHUT UP!


End file.
